Sweet Dreams Little Sammy
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Sam has his first vision... at 5 years old. It traumatized the kid... But he would be surprised to learn that the one he dreamed about would save his life in the future. TwoShot. HUGE TWIST! Wee!Chesters. Angst. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing, and I am not making any sort of profit on this story. I just need to borrow the Wee!chesters for a chapter._

**A/N**: I have been writing this OneShot for a couple months now. It's sad really. Every time I started writing I would find something else to sufficiently distract me, so I would put it off another day. Then I had finally finished it, but it just didn't turn out good, so I sat myself down one night and I rewrote the _entire_ thing paragraph by paragraph, and I must say I am MUCH happier with this version.

Tell me what you think...

* * *

**Sweet Dreams Little Sammy**

**Chapter 1**

When did Sam actually have his first vision? We all assumed it to be just before Jessica's death. But in the world of the supernatural assumptions were never good things.

A few weeks after he turned five, Sam awoke one night completely frightened, in a cold sweat. Sam's breathing came out in small gasps and he spotted Dean lying in his own bed a few feet away. Sam felt the intense urge for some human comfort, so he climbed out of bed and practically ran over to Dean, but hesitated as he attempted to wake his older brother. Sam bit his nails nervously and tears dripped off of his chin.

Dean stirred and waved his hand in Sam's face, figuring Sam was afraid of the dark or needed his to take him to the bathroom in the dark. But it was Sam's persistent shaking that got Dean rolling onto his back. The nine year old's eyes wearily pried themselves open. Dean was immediately alerted at the sight of his little brother, because even in the dark Dean could distinctly make out his brother shaking, whimpering and crying. He flicked on the bedside lamp and pulled his legs over the side of the warmed bed. Dean gripped tightly onto Sam's slumped shoulders and asked, "Sam, Sammy, what's wrong!"

Sam was shaking hard and Dean seemed to instinctively recognize the signs as a nightmare. "Come on, Sammy. It's Ok; it wasn't real. All a bad dream. Let's get you back to sleep." Dean gently led his distraught brother back over to his bed, laid him down, and tucked him in. But Sam's hand gripped onto his brother's white T-shirt. Dean bent down in front of his brother's face. Placing a hand on the side of his head, Dean quietly reassures Sam of his safety until sleep overtook him. Dean wiped away the tear trails left on Sam's face, and then walked back to his own bed. He turned off the light and listened for any distressing sounds from his brother, but with not a sound Dean rested his head on the pillow and went quickly back to sleep.

Dean's dreams that night expressed how proud of himself he was at how he handled Sam's nightmare. He had been tempted to go and get their dad but figured John would not appreciate being disturbed that late at night. His dreams had him on a pedestal, a crowd clapping and cheering for him. Dean had learned to deal with dreams early in his life, but he didn't even think about what he would do if Sam had them. So far, he could get an A for effort.

But waking up too early the next morning, his good feelings were dashed with figurative cold water for Sam was staring wide-eyed at the white bedroom door, his blankets rapped tightly around his body, up to his chin. Dean reacted and quickly got out of bed, once again kneeling down beside his little brother. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond. He didn't even move.

But as soon as Dean tapped lightly on Sam's face, he jumped. Dean steadied his brother, calming him down, and Sam slowly shifted his gaze from the closed door to the face of his worried brother.

"What's wrong little brother?"

Sam buried his face deeper into the scarlet bedsheets.

Dean sighed. "Bad dream again?"

With the appearance of tears in the youngest Winchester's eyes, Dean's question was confirmed.

"What about?"

Sam's head began to shake vigorously. Sweat beads on his forehead were forming on his temples.

Saying no more, Dean pulled Sam into a sitting position and quickly climbed in behind his brother. Dean slowly laid Sam against his chest, and running his fingers through his hair, Dean slowly comforted his brother back to sleep. It was still early in the morning and Dean couldn't stop himself from falling asleep as well, his back against the cold, white wall, his head rested on Sam's head.

John entered the room a few hours later that morning. Opening his mouth to tell his son's to come down for breakfast, John was silenced when he saw his boys. Worry lines appeared on his face. He quickly strides over to Dean and gently shakes him awake, being careful not to disturb Sam, and he asks, "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nightmares," Dean whispers. He then frees his left hand from under his brother and lightly prods him awake. It doesn't take long for Sam's eyes to open. It took a little prying to get him up for they couldn't lie around in bed all day, but finally all three of them paraded down stairs to prepare breakfast.

It was a Friday morning, but thanks to Thanksgiving Day on Saturday there was no school. It didn't take much of the day for Sam to get back to his normal, annoying, little brotherish self. As a treat that night, John let his sons have a small bowl of ice-cream before heading off to bed.

They all slept fitfully... at first. But it would seem Sam wasn't allowed that peace for long when the same nightmare tormented him once more.

_A young man walked outside a two-story home into a garage. He was at a huge turkey dinner, but apparently someone had forgotten to cook the turkey! So, he, with a 5-year-old girl cradled on his left hip, was out to retrieve the festive bird. Placing the child on the hood of his car, he opened the chest freezer, bent down, and attempted to dislodge the 25-pound turkey._

_There was a twig snap from behind him outside the garage. He swung around, but... nothing. He looked at the smiling child, back at the darkness of night, and then he sighed as the little girl released a playful chuckle. He smiled back at her and turned back to the freezer._

_Then from behind him, a big, wooden, homemade chair creaked and flew toward his backside. He barely turned halfway around when the rough chair hit him. He toppled over into his large, 8x3x4 chest freezer. Plenty of room for a man to fit, especially when the freezer was practically empty._

_A figure dressed in black walked out from the darkness and into the light, and before the young man could get out or even make a sound, his legs were folded under him, fully shoving him in the freezer. Grabbing his head hair, the black figure then quickly sliced his throat with a knife, blood spraying all over the lid and the wall. The lid was then slammed down, leaving him in cold darkness, dead._

_There were no sounds except for inside as loud music played and a thanksgiving party raged. The little 5-year-old stared obliviously at the dark, cloaked figure. Said figure left without so much as a grunt and not a trace of remorse, but his eyes flash yellow as he passed the little girl. Then he completely disappeared into the darkness as the 5-year-old is left alone._

Sam jerked awake, thick sweat covering him and tears escaping his eyes. He used his scarlet blankets to muffle his terrified outcries. Sam couldn't stop the whimpers that came out as the images in his mind flashed over and over, reminding him of what he saw. Glancing over at his older sibling, Sam resisted going over to wake him for the second time in a row, but he couldn't stop the tears from cascading down his pale face.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N**: A little experience under my belt says that people don't usually read 3000 word OneShots, so I cut this OneShot in to a TwoShot. I will be posting the second one in a couple days. I also have a little twist planned. What did you think? Review...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Saying it over and over, I own nothing._

**A/N**: I couldn't believe you guys actually liked this story. I got so frustrated with it, but I am so so so happy you all enjoyed it. So, here is the new chapter. I feel bad cutting it off, but I just couldn't make it long. But hopefully this new chapter will satisfy you all. So here comes the twist...

* * *

**Sweet Dreams Little Sammy**

**Chapter 2**

Morning came not soon enough for the youngest Winchester. He did not dare fall back asleep, remaining wide-eyed all night. And as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, Sam was out of bed and went over to his brother's bed. He didn't wake him though, choosing instead to just sit by his brother, his back leaning against the bed. Gripping tightly onto his bed sheet, Sam waited impatiently for Dean to wake up.

It was the sound of running water that woke Dean that morning. Dean figured it was John taking an early shower that morning, but it was Sam's empty bed that woke him fully. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom door, but he had seen Sam's head out of the corner of his eye so he turned around and saw his little brother terrified to death on the floor beside his bed. He went back over to Sam's side and lifted his head to look into his eyes. He knew that the nightmare had come back and it was something bad.

Sam diverted his pupils from Dean's own worried eyes. He stared sadly at the wall.

"Sammy?"

Sam had had some time to calm down and he slowly nodded his head, try to reassure his brother that he was fine, that he didn't want to talk about it.

Worry emanated from Dean's body.

Sam attempted to get up off the floor, but hit brother's strong arms held him down. Sam could find no way around telling his brother about the nightmare. But he was way too scared of what he saw to tell his brother the truth.

Dean was glad that Sam had decided to tell him what he saw.

"A monster was chasing me. The bogeyman," Sam quickly lied. "I couldn't get away. He tried to eat me. It was all bluish. I was scared." Sam whimpered loudly.

"Oh Sam, it was just a bad dream." John walked into the room at the moment when Dean said, "There's no such thing as the bogeyman."

John sighed. He had tried not to instill the fear of the bogeyman into his sons, but watching Dean's scary movies, Sam got some pretty good ideas of what the bogeyman looked like and what he could do.

Sam's consistent shaking stopped and he allowed Dean to pick him off the ground and carry him out of the room. Sam may have been five, but he would never be too big for his big brother to carry him around. But Sam made a small grunt as they passed the bathroom in the hallway. Dean could guess, so he let Sam down. When the door had shut, Dean pleaded quietly to John, "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would think the bogeyman was real. I didn't think he would have nightmares. I won't watch them anymore."

John only sighed, thankful that his son was apologizing now and saving him the grief of bringing it up later. "It's Ok, but when you watch those shows... you can't watch them with Sam."

"I know," Dean replied as he nodded his head in complete understanding.

The toilet flushed from inside the bathroom and Sam emerged moments later. John asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

Sam slowly turned around. There were scraps on the floor as Sam dragged the stool to the sink and he washed his hands. He came out and this time Dean let John lead Sam downstairs for some breakfast.

Dean was hoping, that morning during eggs and toast, that these nightmares would not torment Sam for long. He wished that he could just stop the nightmares from happening all together, but you didn't just stop someone from dreaming. It just didn't work that way. So as breakfast finished Dean was looking forward to a nice evening out for supper on Thanksgiving. It would give them all a good distraction.

John had been second guessing himself as of late for not telling his youngest son about what was really out there in the dark, but from his reaction from the bogeyman John was thankful that he had kept his mouth shut. He had been wrong to tell Dean, but now he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He was going to put off telling Sam about the supernatural for as long as he could. He just wanted Sam to be a kid... as soon as he got over these nightmares.

Sam got dressed later in torn jeans and a dirty plaid shirt. John thought it was a good idea to get Sam out of the house and make things as normal as possible, so the family went down to the local park where he watched his sons playing on the big toys from afar. Dean soon had Sam laughing. It never failed. The brothers could make each other laugh no matter what was going on around them. Happy with this bond between them, John smiled.

Soon they were headed home. Sam was less like himself than normal, but he was calm and happy and that was all that mattered to the small family. Dean spent the rest of the day occupying Sam's time as he attempted to keep all of Sam's thoughts off of his nightmares.

And soon 6 o'clock rolled around and they all got dressed to go out for dinner at a moderate late-night diner.

They were served their food. Dean and Sam both ordered traditional cheeseburgers with golden fries and ketchup, while John got a large steak with seasoned salt and a small side of Caesar salad. The food arrived and they all ate in contentment...

...Until the news came on the television. John had his back to it, so Sam and Dean had a clear view of the news. And a news headline had just come on.

"We're here in Penrose, Colorado where tragedy has struck a small family." The scene widened to reveal police and ambulance surrounding an open garage.

"Richard Wilson was discovered a few moments ago sealed in a chest freezer, his throat cut. It would appear that there were no witnesses except for his 5-year-old nephew Ava Wilson."

Sam's eyes widened in terror. Dean quickly noticed his brother tense up and his sudden silence. He followed his brother's gaze up and he too watched that news report.

"A festive Thanksgiving party was going on inside the house when approximately a half an hours ago this man, Richard Wilson, was murdered. They are now questioning the friends and family at the party, including Richard's brother, David, who had discovered the body earlier this evening. We are told that the wound was inflicted quickly and that the man died in peace. But it's tragic how a person who seems to have no soul what so ever could ruin a peaceful festive holiday. We will keep you up to date as the investigation progresses."

"Thanks Jane. We can only imagine..."

But nobody heard the rest for Sam inconspicuously burst into tears and began to tremble once more. It was his dream. He had witnessed the whole thing. The dream had come true. Sam's legs carried him on their own will. He bolted from the booth in the restaurant and ran straight for the Impala. He tried desperately to yank open the door, but found it locked and he fell.

Dean and John hadn't been far behind them followed by two waitresses. Dean caught his brother before he hit the ground, but Sam only struggled against the grip. Strong sobs escaped the youngest Winchester. Sam's distress stressed the rest of the family out. They had no idea what was going on. Watching a simple news report, Sam had changed from calm and cool to alarmed and panicked.

The Winchesters were living in Florence, Colorado... a town right next to Penrose where Sam's dream had taken place.

John angrily told the waitresses and a customer to step back as he unlocked the Impala and got his youngest in. They needed to get home. They could deal with this there without all the prying eyes. But how could they fix it when they had no idea what set him off this time?

After hours, Sam finally told a complete lie to his family. He had said, "It was the bogeyman. The bogeyman killed people in mean ways and he got that man." And he firmly assured John and Dean that it was nothing more. He was not going to tell them the truth, ever.

And so that was the story they all stuck with and over the weeks that passed it was eventually forgotten. Sam didn't have another nightmare, and those few days escaped their minds.

Who would have thought that that would be the start of a dark road for Sam...

_The End_

* * *

**A/N**: If you had read the original version, you would have turned away and pretended you had never read such a monstrosity, but what did you all think of this one? Please leave me a little review!


End file.
